I don't want to miss a thing
by med3s
Summary: es mi primer Songfic de una canción que me gusta, espero que, por lo menos, no esté mal... HHr [reeditado]
1. Chapter 1

es mi primer song fic... no seais crueles por ello jejeje pero acepto tomatazos si no os gusta jejej

la canción es de la banda sonora de la película Armaggeddon (no me acuerdo como se escribía...) creo que es el tema principal pero no lo se... la cancion es del grupo de rock Aerosmith...

bueno que lo he reeditado para corregirlo un poco... pero no se si lo he conseguido... jejeje leer y lo sabréis...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

**I DON'TWANT TO MISS A THING**

**by Aerosmith**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Como en las últimas semanas Harry no podía dormir bien, se levantó de la cama, sentándose en el borde. Después de revolver su cabello azabache intentando domarlo, acción imposible hasta que le alcanzaba la memoria. El joven mago, entre una sinfonía de ronquidos, en especial su mejor amigo Ron Wesley y su amigo Neville Longbotton sobresalían entre los demás, consiguió hacerse con sus lentes.

Harry se dirigió al baño para despejarse un poco, intentando desaparecer el motivo de no poder dormir. –si por lo menos fuera Voldemort quien me atormentara, quien no me dejara dormir... dijo Harry susurrando mientras se mojaba la cara con agua, el mago oscuro ya era historia pasada, desde hacia un año.

Nuevamente se colocó sus lentes mirando el rostro cansado que reflejaba el espejo. El niño flacucho que era hace siete años había desaparecido. dejando lugar a un joven, adulto según el ministerio de magia, de ojos verdes, cabello rebelde, bastante alto, que esbozaba media sonrisa, irónica por su situación. Seguía con problemas... problemas que le preocupaban mucho más que el mago oscuro, al cual derrotó. Solo vestido con su bóxer, revelando las abdominales y músculos de todo su cuerpo bien formados, debido a un juego llamado quidditch que era su gran pasión y una forma de evasión cuando Voldemort le perseguía en sueños.

-iría a volar con la escoba... pero igualmente no podría dejar de pensar en ella... Dijo para el mismo terminando con un largo suspiro. Incluso lo que le servía de vía de escape hacía poco tiempo ya no era así. Porque ella también estaba presente animándolo o solo observándolo desde una gradería del campo mientras leía un libro. Después de volver al cuarto y ver que la particular sinfonía no había terminado aún, decidió vestirse con unos jeans y una camiseta. Para por lo menos estar en la sala común, mientras leía alguno de los libros que tenía. Si su mejor amigo le viera leer ahora, después de terminar los exámenes de los EXTASIS, seguro que se burlaría de él durante semanas.

Bajaba lentamente por las escaleras que le conducían a la sala común. A su mente no dejaban de llegar los motivos por los cuales estaba descendiendo a ese lugar, su problema. Cuando bajó el último escalón, se percató que la chimenea permanecía encendida. A pesar de ser el inicio del verano, el castillo seguía siendo frío exceptuando habitaciones y aulas. Eso significaba que alguien permanecía en ese lugar, a pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada que eran en ese instante. Echó un vistazo por toda la sala común en busca de esa persona, la persona que no le dejaría estar tranquilamente en ese lugar intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

A medida que iba acercándose al sofá que estaba enfrente de la chimenea, intentaba ver a alguien escondido por sus pasos al descender por la escalera. Por si fuera algún alumno preparando una broma o algún plan para ello. Pero su corazón se detuvo al ver una cabellera castaña se extendía por el apoyabrazos del sofá donde iba a sentarse. Ahí estaba el motivo por el cual no podía dormir, la persona por la cual no podía dormir. La persona que le seguía en sus sueños, no en pesadillas... era ella, Hermione Granger, quien fuera su mejor amiga. Ahora... de quien estaba enamorado en secreto...

El corazón del joven moreno volvió a latir, de forma incontrolada cuando le rodeó el perfume a flores que la envolvía, su particular aroma que le enloquecía. Vio como entre los brazos de ella guardaba cuidadosamente un libro, como si de un secreto se tratara.

_could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

Se acercó sigilosamente para no asustarla o despertarla si hubiera caído a brazos de Morfeo. Al pararse enfrente descubrió que era la segunda opción. Harry solo pudo sonreír al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de ella. Por un instante, en su mente pasó la tentación de besarla, pero reprimió ese instinto, como tantas veces ya había hecho.

Los ojos verde esmeralda brillaban ante la imagen de la persona que amaba durmiendo placidamente ante él, con total tranquilidad. La respiración serena y acompasada de Hermione, contrastaba con la acelerada y entrecortada del moreno. Después de otro largo suspiro su respiración volvió a la normalidad, como tantas veces ya había hecho durante el curso.

Surcó la sala en busca de una fina manta para evitar que el mínimo frío que había, pudiera enfermar levemente a lo que Harry denominaba como "ángel". Encontró lo que buscaba a unos sillones de distancia. Con mucha delicadeza y suavidad la cubrió hasta la cintura. Apartando uno de los brazos de ella, liberó al pequeño libro que apresaba contra su pecho. Deslizó la manta con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, como acto reflejo Hermione se aferró a ella como si hubiera necesitado es pequeño punto de calor. Harry dejó el libro a su lado, sin mirar de que se trataba, para que al despertar no se olvidara su pertenencia.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

La sonrisa de Hermione aumentó, hechizando aún más al moreno, dejándolo inmóvil. Agachado enfrente del sillón donde ella descansaba, sin poder apartar su mirada. Parecía hipnotizado por la belleza que irradiaba Hermione en ese momento de paz. Suavemente retiró un mechón rizado que tapaba parte de su rostro. El moreno quería admirar por un momento el bello rostro de ella sin tener que disimular, ni hacerse el despistado. Sin tener que llamar algún compañero para hacer más creíble el pasar inadvertido ante los ojos miel de ella.

-ojalá formara parte de tu sueño... Harry depositó un suave beso en la frente de su amada. después de separarse y sentir con sus labios la tersa piel de ella, la tentación de besarla volvió aparecer, estaba vez más fuerte e incontrolable. La hermosa sonrisa de ella le incitaba a ello, pero negó con la cabeza levemente. –algún día tendré el valor suficiente para decirte que me enamoré perdidamente de ti Hermione... Te amo...

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever_

Lentamente y como si una fuerza exterior le impidiera hacerlo, se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente a las escaleras con la sensación de dejar durmiendo a un ángel...

A pesar que no se lo creyera, la sinfonía de ronquidos había cesado. Después de dejar sus lentes en la mesilla, al lado de su cama y desvestirse otra vez. Se tumbó en la cama, intentando recuperar el sueño, donde seguramente ella aparecería, recordándole cada instante que ha pasado a su lado durante estos años. La tentación de bajar otra vez y quedarse observando como dormía tranquilamente, velando sus sueños los sueños de su amada, hizo mella en él. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en la cama, y sin llegar a darse cuenta de ello, cayó profundamente dormido...

Como cada mañana Ron despertó con dificultad, removiéndose en la cama. Como otras veces, quejándose como si quien le despertara fuera su madre. –mamá... cinco minutos más... ya te ayudaré con el jardín más tarde... dijo el pelirrojo entre las risas de sus amigos. Dean le lanzó una almohada contra su cabeza.

El pelirrojo se incorporó con dificultad, atizado con otra almohada ahora por parte de Neville. –venga despierta! Tu mamá te espera en la cocina. Dijo Seamus entre carcajadas.

-otra vez... dijo con una voz ronca.

-si otra vez Ron, dúchate, y vamos a desayunar que hemos quedado con todos para pasar juntos nuestro penúltimo día en el colegio. antes que el baile de graduación vuelva locos a todos... Dijo Harry saliendo de la ducha.

Como si las palabras del moreno se trataran una dolorosa inyección, Ron se levantó y entró corriendo al baño ante la perpleja mirada de sus compañeros de cuarto.

-mierda... se me ha vuelto adelantar... dijo Neville sentándose en su cama.

-ya lo conoces... dijo Dean mientras se terminaba de colocar la corbata con los colores distintivos de Gryffindor.

-y será mejor que vayas a ver si te dejan duchar en la habitación de Colin y su hermano... ya sabes cuanto tarda desde que sale con Luna. Dijo Seamus saliendo del cuarto ya vestido.

-tiene razón... estará allí dentro casi una hora, como de costumbre.

-y después se queja que las chicas tardan mucho en arreglarse... dijo Neville recogiendo su uniforme.

-no digas mucho Neville... que cuando sepa que sales a escondidas con Ginny y la has invitado a la graduación, intentará matarte... tómatelo así... tendrás una excusa por lo menos... dijo Harry colocándose los pantalones mientras Dean salía riendo.

-bueno... por lo menos yo voy con alguien... no como otros. Dijo Neville cerrando la puerta. Y era verdad, a pesar de ser el chico más popular, no tenía pareja para el baile. No por falta de pretendientes, ya que en las últimas tres semanas recibía por lo menos una invitación al día. Pero sabía perfectamente que solo aceptaría si fuese Hermione quien se lo propusiera. Era la única persona que siempre le había tratado como Harry, no como el gran héroe que era según El Profeta y El Ministerio. Por eso, ya merecería ir al baile con ella. Pero si le sumaba que sin duda era su mejor amiga y que estaba enamorado de ella, hacía que fuera incapaz de ser él quien la invitara al baile. Por temor a perderla como amiga, más que sino correspondiera a ese sentimiento.

Media hora más tarde Harry estaba sentado en un de los sillones, con las piernas cruzadas encima de una mesa. Con su habitual cabello rebelde, con la corbata un poco desabrochada y las mangas de la camisa subidas por los codos, hacia honor a su padre, la faceta de seductor. Pero a diferencia de su él, Harry lo hacía sin querer.

Ginny y Neville estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de al lado, entrelazando sus manos discretamente. Cada vez que se cerraba o abría una puerta de los dormitorios se separaban asustados que fueran Ron, Harry reía por su comportamiento. El moreno miraba hacía el techo para que no vieran su sonrisa por ello y también por recordar lo sucedido ayer por la noche. Rememorando cada segundo. Después el extraño sueño que tuvo, muy parecido a lo sucedido en la sala común. Donde Hermione se levantaba sonrojada segundos después que él se fuera, recogiera el pequeño libro y empezara a escribir en él con celeridad.

Se oyó un fuerte portazo que provenía de los dormitorios de los chicos, Harry oyó como nuevamente la pareja "secreta" se separaba, volvió a reír intentando disimularlo.

-Harry... sabes que hoy te ves muy sexy... sino no te conociera... dijo Ginny con una sensual voz, pocas veces oída por el moreno. Como reacción él bajó su mirada hacia ella, arqueando una ceja sin entender a que venía. Neville a su lado intentaba no reír.

-Ginevra! Se puede saber que dices! Exclamó Ron desde las escaleras. En ese momento Harry lo entendió a la perfección. –si eres una niña!

-para tu información hermanito... no soy una niña, tengo dieciséis años... y voy a ir a tu graduación acompañada... dijo con una voz completamente diferente, pero igualmente dulce. Harry solo sonrió al ver que Ron no decía nada, analizando cada palabra de su hermana, en ese tema le costaba asimilar cualquier palabra que relacionara Ginny Wesley con pareja.

-a mi... gra...

-vemos que va reaccionando... dijo suspirando por la lentitud de su hermano.

-y se puede saber con quien vas! Dímelo y lo mato por ese atrevimiento... dijo el pelirrojo apretando sus puños.

-bueno Ron... solo tienes que buscar entre los alumnos masculinos de séptimo curso, sin contarme a mi y a ti... dijo Harry divertido con todo eso.

-Harry... tu sabes con quien va? Preguntó Ron casi amenazándolo.

-si.

-di! Quien!

-no te lo voy a decir, me lo hicieron prometer, lo siento amigo...

-como! Si cuando le pedí a Luna para salir se lo dijiste a todos!

-bueno... tu no me hiciste prometer que no lo dijera. Dijo Harry pero se adelantó a la recriminación de su mejor amigo. –solo me dijiste que guardara el secreto que estabas enamorado de ella...

-por lo menos espero que no sea Malfoy... sino te juro que te quedarás encerrada en tu habitación todo el verano... dijo el pelirrojo sentándose, casi lanzándose, en otro sillón. –lo voy a descubrir antes del baile para matarlo... balbuceó entre dientes acusando con la mirada a su hermana.

Como reacción, ella solo hizo rodar sus ojos sin entender la sobreprotección de su hermano a estas alturas, mientras que Harry intentaba no reír y Neville desaparecer de ese lugar.

Después de unos minutos sin ni siquiera cruzar una palabra, donde el pelirrojo no cambió su mirada ni un segundo, preguntó. –y que hacéis aquí? Porque no habéis ido al gran comedor a desayunar?

-primero estamos esperando a Hermione, y segundo nosotros no pensamos solamente en comer... dijo Ginny con un tono ácido.

-yo no...

-es verdad, piensas en comer... y después en Luna... dijo Ginny intentando no reír.

-vale... no te molestaré... pero vamos a desayunar... tengo mucha hambre y Hermione sabe que estaremos allí.

-Hambre, Hambre, Hambre... y después Luna. Dijo Ginny rindiéndose a la evidencia de la falta de alimento.

-yo me quedo para esperarla... dijo Harry sin moverse, mientras Neville también se había levantado agarrando la mano de Ginny disimuladamente pero sin pensarlo demasiado.

-venga Harry, ya vendrá... no creo que se enfade por eso... dijo Ron intentado moverlo.

-no...

-va... no seas gruñón... no va a pasar nada...

-Ron...

-solo es un desayuno... venga Harry, levántate... no se enfadará por ello...

-Ron...

-venga amigo... seguro que te mueres de hambre...

"me muero para verla otra vez... como cada día" pensó el moreno, levantándose derrotado. Mucho más tiempo allí y empezaría hacer molestas preguntas. –como te puedo tener como amigo... dijo Harry suspirando derrotado.

-bueno... ya sabes el dicho... pon un Wesley en tu vida... dijo Ron golpeando la espalda y empezando andar hacia la dama gorda entre carcajadas.

-puedo poner a Ginny en mi vida y así no te tengo que aguantar. Dijo Harry con un tono burlón para molestarlo.

-si quieres morir no es mi problema. Dijo Ron dándose la vuelta.

En la garganta de Neville se formó un nudo del tamaño de una quaffle, intentando aparentar normalidad, pero sin separarse de Ginny. Ellos dos y Ron estaban a unos metros del cuadro para salir en dirección al Gran Comedor, mientras Harry los seguía a un par de metros, compadeciéndose de Neville por lo que le esperaba cuando el pelirrojo se enterase de todo.

-Harry! Espera! Dijo una voz femenina. Como acto reflejo el moreno se giró con una sonrisa al saber de quien se trataba. La persona que le impedía dormir plácidamente y ocupaba su mente durante todo el día, a pesar que no estuviera con él. –y nosotros no existimos. Susurró Ron a su hermana.

-buenos días Hermione. Dijo Harry admirando la belleza de su mejor amiga, "igual de hermosa que ayer por la noche, igual de hermosa como todos los días" pensó el moreno mientras se acercaba Hermione con una sonrisa que le hechizaba como siempre, que le transportaban a un mundo de sueños y deseos.

La castaña se detuvo enfrente de él, separados por apenas un metro. Sus miradas parecían conectadas como si trataran de saber por los ojos del otro que sucedía. Harry admiraba los ojos miel de ella, intuyendo algo que nunca había visto, o no sabía descifrarlo. Esos ojos que le hipnotizaban por completo, incitando sus tentaciones de besarla y decirle que la amaba. Acelerando su pulso a límites insospechados, superando con creces la sensación de atrapar la Snitch, pero como siempre no se atrevía o se controlaba para no revelar su secreto.

-Harry... ya lo tuviste... dijo Hermione sonrojándose, Harry no terminaba de comprender sus palabras, y el porque de sonrojarse. Su mente se activó intentando descubrir la razón de esas palabras. De repente abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la castaña.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

-el valor... murmuró el moreno muy débilmente, como si se le escaparan las palabras y no hablara él, sino su corazón. No pasó un segundo cuando notó como unos labios apresaban los suyos. Permanecía con los ojos abiertos sin creerse que ella le besara. Empezó a reaccionar cuando notó que se separaba de él, correspondiendo al beso, acariciando su mejilla, deslizando sus dedos entre sus cabellos rizados hasta colocar su mano en la nuca de ella. Posando su otra mano en la cintura de ella. Saboreando los labios de ella, mientras Hermione hacia lo mismo. El beso aumentó de intensidad, de pasión... demostrándose mutuamente los sentimientos ocultos. Sin palabras, como acostumbraban hacer, pero hasta ese momento solo con miradas y sonrisas. El cuerpo de Harry se estremecía con todas las sensaciones que tenía, intentando buscar palabras para describir a que sabían los labios de ella, mientras el aroma a flores le envolvía como de costumbre pero de una forma mucho más intensa que de costumbre.

Se separaron por la falta de aire ante la mirada atónita de sus tres amigos que no creían lo que veían. Ninguno de los dos abría los ojos. Harry guardaba otro recuerdo junto a Hermione en su mente. Como muchos otros más, pero este en un lugar más especial donde intentaría atesorar muchos más.

Cuando por fin abrieron los ojos sus miradas volvieron a conectarse, pero de una forma mucho más intensa que antes. Harry deslizó su mano hasta la cintura de ella acompañando a la que ya estaba en ese lugar. Pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Algunos alumnos que habían bajado miraban sorprendidos lo que sucedía y pasaban por su lado sin dejarlos de mirar y murmurando. Pero ellos dos estaban absortos a todo eso, solo existían ellos, nada más.

-te amo. susurraron al unísono. Atreviéndose a decir con palabras lo que sentían hacía tiempo.

_And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time_

-Neville! Que haces cogido de la mano con mi hermana! Exclamó Ron con fuerza, haciendo parpadear a Harry y Hermione, pero sin desviar ni un centímetro su mirada focalizada en los ojos del otro.

-Espera! Te lo puedo explicar! Exclamaba Neville debilitándose la voz haciendo perceptible para la pareja que era perseguido por un sobre protector hermano.

-Ron! no le hagas nada! Decía Ginny oyéndose un débil eco.

-creo que Ron va a matar a Neville. Dijo Harry sonriendo, consiguiendo esbozar una sonrisa en los labios de ella.

-y si no me besas otra vez, tu también lo estarás. Dijo Hermione acercándose nuevamente a Harry.

-eso tenlo por seguro. susurró el moreno correspondiendo desde el inicio a ese beso, igual de intenso y pasional que el anterior. Y como el anterior ante la perpleja mirada de los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor que desfilaban hacia el Gran comedor. No les importaba ni un ápice, estar en medio de la sala común. Porque para los dos, lo único importante en ese momento eran ellos, nadie más...

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Fin

espero que os haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de críticas... espero que sean buenas... jejeje

´Seguramente una de las críticas será que podía haber quitado la parte de Ron y todo eso hasta que baja Hermione... pero me pareció divertido... y un toque de humor en toda historia siempre me gusta

por último la traducción de la canción... bueno más o menos... y ya os dejo en paz jejeje

Yo podría mantenerme despierto solamente para oírte la respiración,

Veo tu sonrisa mientras duermes,

Mientras estás lejos y soñando,

Yo podría pasar mi vida en esta rendición dulce,

Yo podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre,

Donde un momento gastado contigo es un momento que atesoro,

.-.

.-.

No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero dormirme,

La causa te echo de menos, y no quiero omitir una cosa,

La causa incluso cuando sueño contigo, es el sueño más dulce nunca habrá,

Todavía te echo de te menos y no quiero omitir una cosa (este estribillo es el que se repite...)

.-.

.-.

Mentira, cerca de ti sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón,

yo preguntándome que sueñas,

La acción de preguntarse si soy yo lo que ves,

Entonces beso sus ojos y agradezco a dios el que estamos juntos,

Solamente quiero quedarme contigo en este momento siempre y siempre siempre

.-.

.-.

Y no quiero omitir una risa,

No quiero omitir un beso,

Solamente quiero estar contigo, como ahora

Justo como esto, solamente quiero tenerte cerca,

Siento tu corazón tan cerca del mío

Y solamente quedarme aquí como este momento, Para todo el resto del tiempo

.-.

.-.

Gracias por leerlo de nuevo o por primera vez jejeje... y si queréis dejar otro review no hay problema... jejeje


	2. reviews

Bueno y como está reeditado os contesto los reviews...

Karlyradcliffe: gracias por el review... y segurO que es el primero bueno creí que sería una buena forma. Si quieres ver más trabajos míos... está Cazador de dragones y muerto tambien en fanfiction... pero no son cortos... jijiji el primero está acabado y con epilogo

Mariamsn: gracias por el review... si creeis que es lindo... pues yo tambien lo creo jejeje y por la parte de Ron por eso lo puse jejeje y Nevile no está muerto JAJAJA

Nika granger: gracias por el review y ya vi que no era necesario quitarla... jejeje y yo mismo lo dije... el humor es lo mejor... hacer reír es mucho más difícil que hacer llorar... por lo menos en el mundo del teatro o del cine jejeje

Melissa de potter: gracias por el review y me alegra que te gustara.

Gaiadarkness: gracias por el review y lo leí otra vez y tienes toda la razón... he intentado corregirlo pero tampoco me he esmerado mucho en hacerlo... solo un poco... vago jijiji y empeñaban la historia... pero creo que esta vez lo harán menos... yo soy hombre de números no de letras... jejeje

Moony: gracias por el review.

Soyunangel: gracias por el review mi angel... se que te encanta esta canción... claro que a mi también jejeje y aún más Aerosmith que son geniales jejeje... pero lo que me encanta de verdad es tu mirada... jijiji

Dragonfly81: gracias por el review y tampoco hay para tanto jejeje...

Naatoo: gracias por el review... y me gustó que este fuera el primer song-fic que hayas leído... porque ha sido el primero que he escrito... jejeje y preferí que fuera en un lugar como la sala común... poco íntimo ya lo se... pero para que de una vez no escondieran sus sentimientos... y tampoco estuvieran abochornados como si fuera en el gran comedor... y lo que no entendiste... es que es un pequeño detalle... es el sueño de harry que en verdad ve lo que ocurrió justo cuando se fue dejando a Hermione "dormida"... porque creí dejar entrever que solo se hacía la dormida... y ese pequeño libro era su diario... por eso lo repentino...

Bueno este último review era una pequeña explicación por si alguien más no lo había entendido... jejeje


End file.
